12 Days To Crack Seto Kaiba
by Sariathathief21
Summary: Anita is a normal 17year old, she has rich parents and Hannah her bestfriend, They have these wagers and one day, Hannah wagers Anita. Anita must Crack Seto Kaiba, in only 12days. Will she do it? And what will happen if she does?


"Would you like fires with that?" The lady asked.

"No, thank you anyway" Anita smiled.

The drive through lady gave Anita a bag of food and smiled.

"Have a nice day," The lady said politely

"You too" Ani said smiling as she drove off.

"Oh my god, that girl was so fat!" Hannah said to Ani, laughing.

"Oh, don't be so mean. She was not. And anyway, it's better than being a slut" Ani pointed out.

Hannah took out her burger and looked at Anita.

"You can't possibly judge me until you've tried being one" Hannah explained to Ani, who rolled her eyes.

"You seriously need to back off the guys Han" Anita told her friend.

"Ok seriously, I love guys. What's your problem anyway, you all testy, you _need_ a guy," Hannah said taking a bite of her burger.

"F.Y.I Hannah, I don't need a guy to make me feel special," Anita answered rolling her eyes. Ani stopped the care at a red light.

Hannah didn't understand Anita, well in the whole. I don't need a guy thing. Hannah loves all kinds of guys. Well loves their wallets, it's not that Hannah was a bad friend, she was nice, but when it came to guys, Anita felt sorry that they met Hannah.

"Oh come on, not one guy takes your fancy?" Hannah asked.

"No, none of them, Because I am better than them, and I know it, why should I have a guy around when I'm happy about being myself" Anita answered with another question.

"Because they have wallets, and inside wallets, there is money" Hannah replied like it was obvious.

"You're despicable" Anita's words were all mumbled because she took a bite out of her burger.

Ani pushed down on the acceleration and the car started moving again.

"Think of the possibilities, if you actually had a man, you wouldn't have to go to your father all the time" Hannah told Ani, who sighed.

"Concentrating on the road" Ani said bluntly, trying not to listen to Hannah's blabbering

"Oh come on Ani, I know you can hear me." Hannah said growling at Ani.

Ani turned the radio on and turned it up, she bobbed her head at the music and pretended she couldn't hear Hannah talking to her.

Ani turned into her driveway and stopped the car outside her house,

"Ani? Ani did you hear me?" Hannah said.

"Yup, that's fascinating Hannah" Anita said bluntly turning off the car and taking her seat belt off, Hannah doing the same.

"God, it's like I'm in a space bubble with you, you never listen" Hannah complained.

"Welcome to my life" Anita told her opening the door and taking out the take away food.

They both walked into the house to get greeted by Anita's parents.

"How was the car doing?" Ani's father asked.

"Fine daddy," Ani replied shutting the door after Hannah walked in.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Coaly" Hannah said smiling

_'Suck up' _Ani thought as they up the stairs.

Anita opened the door to her room and they walked in,

"You know what, we should totally get you a guy" Hannah said all excited, while Ani sighed and sat on the bed.

"Again Hannah, I don't want a guy, and I certainly don't need one" Ali said in a low growl.

"Well then, you can just come and meet some of my guys, there's peter, matt, Danny, john, will, Shane, and uh. Well I can't remember the rest" Hannah giggled.

_'Does she have enough?' _Anita thought to herself.

"Wow, for a slut, that's…well THOUSANDS" Anita screamed at Hannah.

Anita didn't need a slut as a friend, but Hannah had been her friend for ages, and Hannah lived with her, Because Hannah's father kicked her out when he found her having sex in her room.

Ani didn't tell her parents why Hannah was kicked out, Ani just told them Han needed a place and they accepted.

"I'm bored" Hannah yawned and turned on Ani's television, it. Anita's parents were rich, Her father was a lawyer, while her mother was a doctor, both well paid jobs. While Anita's brother Milo, was a struggling musician, and Anita, she wrote. She wanted to be a novelist, she actually had a website. It was called _"An incomplete girl in a perfect world" _

She would write stuff that popped in her head, and people would read it. She was pretty good at it. But lately, she had nothing to write about.

"OO, cutie!" Hannah squealed watching the television, Anita turned her head to see Seto Kaiba on the television.

Anita sighed, "No way Hannah, he's arrogant, coldhearted, and he's probably one of those dudes who have a stick shoved up their ass" Anita explained,

"Yeah, but you've got to admit, he is sexy, I'd wrap that up and have him for dessert" Hannah said thrusting.

"You'd wrap up a dog if it was hot" Anita pointed out. Hannah thought for a moment,

"No, No I couldn't" Hannah said laughing.

"Sick individual" Anita shook her head.

"Hmm, I think I smell a wager" Hannah said turning around to face Anita, "I give you, uh, 12days, yeah. To crack, hmm-" She turned around to find a picture, and her gaze directly stopped at the man on the television, "Seto Kaiba"

"What? No way, I can't crack that," Anita said pointing to Kaiba who was talking on the TV.

"Your just scared that you can't" Hannah teased.

"No way, I haven't lost a wager once" Anita pointed out proudly.

"There's always a start" Hannah explained, "12days, to get Seto to kiss you"

"Eww, That!" She pretended to vomit as she pointed to Kaiba again.

Though Anita would never admit it, she did think he was sexy, the way he spoke, was so mysterious, and his eyes, so cold, but so warm at the same time.

"Yes that" Hannah laughed.

"Fine, $75 if I win" Anita was negotiating the deal.

"No way- Fine" Hannah sighed in defeat.

"I love it when I win" Anita grinned.

"Don't go celebrating yet, in 12days, I'll be expecting my money" Hannah poked her tongue out.

"In 12days, I'll be laughing at you for losing, how many times now. I think it's Anita- 14, Hannah- 0" Anita mocked her friend.

"Actually, it's 15" Hannah said sadly.

"HA!" Anita squealed, "Just as I thought"

"But, this wager is different, you fail if he kisses you before 12days and you fail if you don't get the kiss on the 12th day" Hannah said in confidence that Anita would lose.

"Bring it on, I beat you the other 15times" Ani pointed out, her grin reaching to her ears.

"Whatever, you won't be smiling when I win" Hannah declared.

Ani was really scared, this was the first time she really thought she couldn't do it, and it was suicide to think she could do this.

Her smile went faint, as she looked at the TV, the man she was going to crack, looked so mysterious, yet so far away. How was she supposed to get him to notice her? To like her?

It was late night, about 10pm, and Anita was lying on her bed alone, looking up at the ceiling, "Only 12days, I don't think that's possible, he's a beast, how do I tame a beast?" Ani asked herself throwing her teddy in the air.

She turned on her stomach and sighed, her thoughts on Kaiba.

"Well tomorrows the first day, better start thinking," Anita pulled herself to the edge of her bed and took her laptop off her bedside table; she clicked on the Internet and looked up his schedule.

Ani was the best at hacking into things, which was how she got Hannah's grades up :P.

She clicked on Saturday's activity to see he was going to this shop at 3:30pm, she grinned and turned off her computer.

Anita picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Johnny, I need you," She whispered into the phone.

"Anita? Girl, what you want?" He asked quickly.

"I need to ask you a favour," She told him.

"Anything" he answered.

"Ok, tomorrow, meet me at Duel monster card shop, 3pm" Ani said into the phone as she hung up the next second.

She lay on her bed and got under the covers, tomorrow was day one, and she was going to get him, she had made up her mind.

She would tame the beast, in 12days; he's going to be all over her.


End file.
